Provoking the Beast
by Flaming Flamingo of Faggotry
Summary: Erza and Kanan are sent to a classy spa hotel, but Kanan is having a trouble controlling himself and Erza isn't helping.
**Provoking the Beast.**

 _I spell Ezra as Erza, Bcuz I prefer Erza._

 _ **Warning: Aggressive Domination Fetish / Pervy fantasies**_

 _ **Provoking the Beast**_

 **Premance:** Erza and Kanan are sent to a classy spa hotel, but Kanan is having a trouble controlling himself and Erza isn't helping.

 **~Kanan and Erza~**

Erza held his bag of clothes glancing over at Kanan, who also had a bag of his own. Erza blushed a bit, he was never truly alone with Kanan, he has been secretly wishing it for the last few months.

He knew Kanan would just think it was weird which is why he only told Zeb, since he thought of him as kind of a big brother anyway.

"So master, what uh should uh we do first?"-Erza smiled as he avoided Kanan's eyes, if he was blushing and Kanan saw, his life would be over.

"I'm not sure...I've never been to one of these before..."-Kanan glanced at Erza, who was lightly scratching his cheek and looking away. Kanan couldn't help but stare at the cuteness but he soon turned away before Erza caught on.

Kanan has been tormented by the best dreams he's ever had, all of which involving him and Erza being together in a serious relationship. But he knew if he dared to even ask, Erza would think he's a creep and find someone else to teach him.

"Well that's ok master~, ahem it's a spa...meant to be relaxing.." Erza glanced up at Kanan, he had a secret love for calling him, master, he said it as often as he could without sounding weird.

"You seem to know this spa better than I do, so you can choose what we do." Kanan, looked around as they moved to the front desk, Hera said that all they needed to do was check in and everything else what just fall into place.

Erza bit his finger, trying to contain his joy, but failing as his pearly whites were shining bright for everyone to see. He couldn't believe he'd get to pick what they did, he thought about the choices he had.

"Well heh eh there's stuff like mud baths and yoga..that's about all I know..aside from massages..sorry master.."-Erza was biting down on his finger as he thought about a lewd situation, not paying anything much attention as Kanan dealt with everything.

 **Kanan**

We walked down the hall to the room we will be staying in for the week, Erza was walking a bit a slow but it's ok, I'm a bit nervous too.

I'd like to hold him and tell him not to be scared " _my sweet Erza, I'm here to protect you_." I sighed as I thought of Erza in my arms, when Erza bumped into me, he probably thought I was doing something weird. I better give him something to take his mind off that possibility.

 **Erza**

I didn't fully comeback to reality until I accidentally bumped into my master.

"Oh sorry master I didn't mean to." I looked up at my master, our eyes met once he turned around, he didn't say anything but he looked like he was thinking. _He's so smart, he's such a man, I long to be like him._

My lip quivered as his eyes burned into mine, then I realized that we were staying into each other's eyes. I wanted to look away but then he took another step, was he gonna punish me?

My lip quivered again, my blood was being to boil as it flooded my cheeks, the very thought excited me.

 **Kanan**

 _My Erza, my sweet sweet Erza, you look so cute with cheeks of red, you should always be like that. So cute, so innocent._

I smiled down at Erza, who seemed to be yearning for something, I wonder what he's thinking. I look down at Erza as he looks up at me with those perfect eyes, his lips were quivering, they looked so kissable, I bet no one has ever done that to him before.

I internally gasped as I realize that I'm just towering over Erza, I'm probably scaring him.

I took a step back, with a nervous smile.

I didn't even realize that our chest nearly touched, he must think I'm up to no good _, but I am good Erza, I'm anything you want me to be._

 **Erza**

I was almost panting when he stepped away from me, I didn't realize how much taller he was than me, but why did he move away from me?

 _I messed it up, he's mad with me, he might make me stay here while he goes and has fun. I'm such a idiot I need to pay more attention, I need my master._

 **Kanan**

"Erza, want to go in the mud baths? Or the yoga thing now?" I scratched the back of my head as I stated at the TV in the room. _Please don't think I'm weird._

"Mud..bath?.."

 **Erza: Mud Bath Fantasy**

 **I sit in the mud with my eyes closed. The warm mud hugs my nude body as I wait for my master.**

 **"Erza.." At the sound of my master, I turn around and see my master's cock dangling before my eyes.**

 **I don't say anything as he glares down at me, with his arms crossed.**

 **"Erza you answer when I talk to you! Now get out of there!"**

 **"Ah uh. Yes master!" I quickly jump out of the bath, the mud covering my lower half as I stare into his eyes.**

 **I blushed as my body was on display for all the other guests out there, who were probably staring. Regardless, I didn't break eye contact with him, he had such beautiful eyes, and was just so hot.**

 **He towered over me, he got closer, my breath was still and my cheeks were burning.**

 **"M-master?"**

 **"I didn't say you could speak, get on your knees." I didn't disobey, I got on my knees and he held his cock, I blushed brighter as my own cock began to awaken. "This is the only thing your mouth is good for."**

 **"But master..the other people?.."**

 **"I don't remember giving you permission to talk, now open wide."**

 **I opened my mouth and he shoved his cock down my throat, he wouldn't let me breathe. He held my hair and pulled me along his manhood. Being surprised would be an understatement but so would be saying that I only liked it.**

 **I was in heaven as he thrusted his organ down my throat. I always wondered what my manly master's manhood tasted like, it's wonderful. I really couldn't be happier, I'm being humiliated in front of a crowd with my master giving me all of his attention and just using me.**

 **I put my hands on his thighs but then he shoved his entire cock down my throat, my eyes watered as they went wide; I could feel his balls on my chin. But all of a sudden he pushed me off.**

 **I fell to the floor and coughed constantly while trying to breathe.**

 **"Can't even do that right, now get over here you need to be punished." Kanan got one his knees, and had the other foot planted in front; like he was proposing, but to nothing.**

 **Panting, I went over to my master and he bent me over his knee. I gasped as he struck my bottom, I bit as my lip as he continued, by the sixth strike, my eyes were rolled up.**

 **I tried not to moan as he gave stronger swats, but it felt so good, I could feel my cock trembling as he spanked me. He rubbed my reddened ass before giving it another rough set of swats.**

 **At this point I was just drooling, I couldn't believe he was doing this to me and in front of a crowd this is so embarrassing but so hot.**

 **I let a moan as he spread my cheeks. I whimpered slightly, he was actually gonna penetrate me, for everyone to see. He's such a hunk.**

 **"Betcha just crave to be filled don't you? You just want to be put in your place. Well from now on you belong to me as my sex slave and nothing more got it Erza?"**

 **"Ah~ ye-no~ master~"**

 **"Don't lie Erza...Erza**...Erza? Erza.."

 **Erza & Kanan: Reality**

"Huh?... oh sorry master...I uh zoned out.." Erza blushes brightly and glances at the floor, seeing that he had a hardy bulge in his pants. Though, he was quite embarrassed, Erza didn't make an attempt to cover up.

"It's ok but which one do you want to go to?"

"Either one master~" Erza glanced at the ground then he watched Kanan, ponder the decisions, he just hoped Kanan didn't see his throbbing rager.

"Well, I don't know what would we do in yoga?"

"We'd wear tight clothes and stretch our bodies, there's like an instructor who tells us what to do, stuff like trying to touch our toes; you know taking things slow but stimulating every muscle in your body. Or something like that."

"Hmm...really?"

 **Kanan: Yoga Fantasy**

 **Erza and I were in the back corner; I was in a black latex suit while Erza stood a few feet in front of me in a white suit, all his features being highlighted.**

 **"Thanks for taking me to yoga, master. I know you did it just for me."**

 **"Of course Erza~ how could I resist, you look so hot like that, I can see your everything, just wanna take you right here and now."**

 **"Oh master you say the funniest things, oh it's starting." Erza laughed, never losing his smile, the he turned to face the instructor so his back was to me.**

 **I stared at the glorious ass before him, which had to be handcrafted by the stars. I wasn't paying attention but the instructor told everyone to bend over or touch their toes.**

 **My eyes widened as Erza was presenting himself to me. I took a step forward and pressed my very prominent bulge against Erza.**

 **Erza didn't notice as I blushed and stood directly behind him, I glanced around. Everyone was busy doing the stretches.**

 **"My fair Erza, don't you think a full suit is a bit much? You'll get all sweaty and ruin it." I was hunched over Erza, my body completely over his as I whispered in his ear.**

 **"You're right master. Can you help me slide the top part down?"**

 **"Of course just stand up~" As Erza stood up, I couldn't help myself from wrapping my arms around him. One hand was on his bulge of manhood and the other was on his chest. I pressed my head to his and smelled his hair, it was just so exotic and intoxicating.**

 **My hands went up to Erza's shoulders and I slid the thin loops down his arms so his chest was exposed. My hands rested on his under-devolved pecs, rubbing them and making Erza release the cutest sounds.**

 **"M-master? Wh-ah-t are you dooing?"**

 **"Mmm just helping you stretch all the beautiful muscles of yours~ you have such a wonderful body."**

 **"Oh you're such a kind master~"**

 **I smirked as I pulled down the backside of the suit, exposing his luscious ass. I couldn't resist, with my tongue and at full force I dove inside his heavenly cavern. He let out an adorable squeal, it was fueling me, I was bringing such wonderful pleasure to Erza, nothing could stop me.**

 **With my hand on his back I guide Erza to bend back down, I used my other to tease his jewels of life. They were perfect, he was perfect, and he was all mine. I have to claim my angel before anyone else even gets the idea.**

 **I entered a finger inside Erza, making him tremble slightly but I calmed him down, he's so sensitive, it's adorable.**

 **~Erza and Kanan~**

"...we don't have to go right away...I think we're booked for a few days, ..we could just relax in the room if you want?"

"Sure master, anything you want." Erza's blush started to faded but flared up again as he saw that there was only one bed. He didn't say anything but a smile formed on his face as he took the wall closest to him. Erza put his stuff down and even took off his jacket, it was hot, before sitting on the bed.

Kanan glanced over at Erza and figured that he didn't want him to feel self-conscious, knowing how insecure boys can be; so he too, took off his extra layer.

Kanan had a well-muscled form while Erza had a leaner stature, though his muscles were in his arms and legs; while Kanan was more all over. Kanan took off his shoes and closed the curtains, he could feel himself getting excited and a bit paranoid.

 **Kanan**

I looked around, the room was still bright but it was a bit better. I walked over to my Erza, his beautiful skin looks so smooth, I find it hard to contain myself. Of course I won't do anything, nothing is worth losing my Erza, but he's so tempting. He's gonna grow up wonderfully but until then I have to have him, somehow.

 **Erza**

I can't believe he took off his shirt, he's so hot and proud, I bet he did it to torment me. I can never get as big as he is, I could just see him spanking me because of it. Which is why I'll never be as manly as he is, so stoic but proud and kinda scary.

Master walked towards me, we got in bed and I purposely went to the upper middle of it so he'd sit behind me. When he did, I scooted back, not too much but I did wonder how much could I get away with.

I mean, I've know my master for a long time and we've never had a fight or even a sour word against each other. So now my mission is to do as much as I can, I mean really he's my master he won't just throw me out without warning ..right? Nah but I'm sure he'll punish me, oh that sounds fantastic.

 **Kanan**

Oh god, he's so close, too close to close my legs. I held my breath as I felt Erza's bottom press square against my crotch. I bit my lip as he started to lean back against me, his whole body was pressed against mine. I tried not to think about it but my body was a few steps ahead and had different plans. I didn't want Erza to know what he was doing to me.

"Erza. don't. you. want. to. watch. T. V?"

"I guess master. "

As Erza reached out to get the remote I had a hand dive into my pants and reposition my growing cock, so it pointed up. I leaned back and let out a sigh with that problem kinda solved.

However, Erza now had the remote and he returned to his upright position; the problem now was that my balls were touching my Erza's perfect backside. Least said cutie had no clue of it.

I looked at Erza, he was in a plain white shirt and pants, I looked down and saw a hint of color as my pure padawan backed up again, pressing himself against my sack. "Ah. Careful Erza."

"Oh sorry master.." Erza, sounded sad, like he did something wrong, _I must've been too mean, he probably doesn't know what he did anyway, not fair to get even a bit mad at him, not that I was but either way he's a delicate angel._

"It's fine Erza, really." I my need to keep him happy over powered my sense of logic, so I sat up and pulled Erza back so his body pressed against mine, then I rubbed his stomach trying to soothe him. "Feel better? Or is this just weird?"

"Mm ah uh umm better? You can do more though~..." _Oh Erza, my sweet gift from the Galaxy, you know not of all the tortures you put me through but for you, I'll do anything._

 **Erza**

 _And I'm in the clear, I wonder if he's thinking the same as me?...nah it's probably just because he and Hera haven't been alone in like forever, and I'm his best bet. I wonder, if I keep this up if he'll violate me?_

 _If only..that would be awesome, just forcing me against a hallway wall and stripping me down to be ravaged. From belly rubbing to hallway shagging, that'd be so epic._

I flipped though the pointless channels as my master was making me moan softly, well at first it was just a soft moan but then he went to my chest and played with it.

I bit my lip and pulled my shirt over my head, having it stay behind my neck so my chest and back were completely exposed. Kanan's hands went all over my body, he was probably thinking of Hera but I didn't care, I'm here and she's not.

 **Kanan**

I shouldn't be doing this, sure it's just a light rub but people would be hauling me away if they saw what I was doing and how into it I was; maybe that's why I can't stop.

I have to admit running my hands over his delicate body makes me feel so hot, I just want to be inside him. I rested my head on Erza's shoulder and whispered something I shouldn't have, it was naughty and too perverted for my fair Erza's ears. He was still for a while but my hands didn't take a break, they even went down to his waist line.

I can't stop myself, it's like some perverted man jumped in my body and took full control, my hands hardly hesitated to go into my Erza's pants, groping his exquisite backside.

My hands made sure to feel every inch of his curvy rear. I couldn't stop myself from whispering more naughtiness into Erza's innocent ears, my fears were quite alive in my mind but my body couldn't care less.

Soon I found myself and Erza completely bare, he was on his fours and I had my hands on his lovely cheeks. The caramel cushions were parted and the center they protected was soon devoured by my tongue. At first it was long and somewhat sensual, dragging from bottom to top but now it was ravenous.

Erza was making such cute and intoxicating sounds at this new experience, poor boy doesn't even know what's going on.

 **Erza**

 _Oh my god this feels so good, I never imagined it was gonna be like this, I don't even want to go to the actual spa I rather just do this_. I panted and moaned, I couldn't stop myself or my master if I wanted to but why would I? This is a dream come true and my master is so bad, so sexy I wish he was like this all the time.

I tried not to say anything, I didn't want to take my master out of his fantasy. I arched my back as he held my hips, driving his tongue inside. I let out a shocked moan as he kept going, I hoped he was gonna go all the way.

Sooner than later I felt my master's cock at my hole, I gritted my teeth and shut my eyes as he entered me. I let out a loud scream as he forced himself inside, every bit of his man meat was twitching inside my weak hole, which begged for forgiveness.

My master grabbed my wrist and pinned it behind my back before grabbing my hair and forcing my head back. My master was relentless in his thrusts, my cock was throbbing as it danced in the air, I let out a moan as I came on the bed. I gritted my teeth as he pulled me back, he started going slower but his thrusts had an increase in power, the sound of his skin slapping mine made that very clear.

"I'm going to cum inside you Erza, you are going to take my seed,then when that's done you're going to suck my junk until it's nice and clean and you better not miss a spot got it Erza?"

"Oh god yes master!" When he filled me with his manly essence, I gasped and my eyes rolled up. He kept thrusting inside me throughout his orgasm, filling me up with every thrust. It lasted longer than I thought not that I was complaining, and like he ordered, once it was over I turned to face him.

My master panted as he sat on his knees, he looked so hot, sweat trialling down his muscles and his seed lightly flowing down his still hard cock. I licked my lips before I engulfed the beautiful cock, getting a good taste of my perfect master. I moaned around the cock, he tasted so good.

 **Kanan**

I panted heavily as slowly regained myself, I let out a moan as I felt pleasure down below. I glanced down to see Erza servicing me, I quickly pulled him off, he looked confused, maybe even a bit cuter, with his cheeks red, a lusty gaze mixed with his natural beauty, he's so beautiful.

 _What am I thinking, after what just happened and all those nasty things I said to him_... I pulled Erza into a hug, my poor Erza, what have I done?

"Erza..I'm-I'm so sorry, are you ok? We can go back if you want? I'm so so sorry."

"It's ok master, I'm fine, a little surprised but I'm fine." Erza smiled at me, he was too forgiving, I'm just a danger to him. _How could he even forgive me? He's truly a blessing and one I don't deserve._

"How can you forgive me after what I just did to you? You must be devastated..not to mentioned scared ..I don't mind if you use this against me, I deserve it." I hung my head in shame, having my eyes closed because they don't deserve to look at Erza's award winning body.

"Oh master, I forgive you because I-I love you. I-I could never be mad at you, you're my master." I looked up at my Erza in shock, he loves me?

 _How could he still love me? How could he even love me? Must be as a master..but even then I don't deserve having such a wonderful student and he certainly shouldn't be stuck with a monster like me._

I held my Erza, no words could be said to express how I feel. Though regardless I shouldn't be in the same bed as him, **this** can't happen again.

"Erza, you take the bed...I'll sleep on the floor."

"What? No, master please sleep with me, I'll be cold without you." Erza gave me a pleading look, it made me swallow the lump in my throat and my cock throb.

"B-but E-erza what if it happens again? I don't want to hurt you again. Please you'll be fine, you have a nice warm bed."

"Have I upset you? Is that why-"

"Erza even if you did, I would never do such a thing to you."

"Then why-"

"I don't know Erza, but I'm sorry truly I am, which is why I can't sleep with you."

"...is it because you're an adult, one whose been pent up for a while? That's ok master, you probably don't even have time to take care of business while we're trying to make the universe a better place."

 **Erza**

 _Honestly I'd prefer it if it was a punishment, I'd do nothing but get in trouble then he'd figure it out and then do it again but harder trying to get me to hate it._

 _However, on the other hand I could tempt him more easily if he's really pent up, the thought of almost getting caught in a public place sounds so hot right now._

"Uhh umm sure Erza, that is why I can't sleep with you."

"But master." I gave my master puppy dog eyes as I peered into his, he looked like he was getting mad, it made him looked so hot. His scowl made me feel so warm inside, though if you looked between my legs you could tell for yourself. "I trust you, you're a great master." I wrapped my arms around him, he felt so good against my body, I could even feel his cock all ready for another round.

Though as hot as he is, I don't like to upset my master, never really have in the past, he's just so hot, but even so I can't go too far with it or sexual tension could turn to kicking me out. That'd be the worst but I can't help myself, his muscles tense and he gives me his complete attention, the thought and feel of him towering over me making my blood burn in my veins; I feel scared yet also very safe.

"This is a bad idea Erza,..."

"So you'll sleep with me~?! Thank you master, I love you-er respect you. Heh heh.."

"You really do...but I don't see why? I'm a monster...corrupting you like that."

"Oh master you just um wanted to be my first so in case anything happened to me, I can find solace in knowing that my master already protected me or something like that. **Alright** the point is that I rather have you be my first than anyone or anything else. You know what you're doing."

"...I guess I can understand that, but I'm sorry that your first time wasn't with the one you love." I _Says you._

 **Kanan**

"You are the best master, least then I might be able to bring something to the table~" _Erza, your too pure to know anything of the sort, I really have taken your innocence and for that I'm sorry._

 _"_ Yeah _..." I shouldn't be feeling this but I can't help myself, I hate the idea of anyone being with him other than me._

 _"_ But in all seriousness master, for future reference, we should keep doing it." _What!?_

"Erza!" No absolutely not, out of the question!"

"What? I know it's weird master but think of my future-"

"I am thinking of your future!"

"What so wrong? You're my master, you're supposed to teach me things."

"Not these things your parents are supposed to teach the you these things!" I regretted those words the moment they came out of my mouth, my eyes softened their glare as they laid upon Erza's saddened look.

"...you are the closest thing I have to a parent.." _I'm the worst master ever, doing such a thing then bringing_ _ **that**_ _up, I really am the worst._

"..Right...okay I guess.." _I guess if I keep myself in check, don't draw and attention and only do it in this room, everything should fine_.

"Really?!" Erza smiled, he looked so happy. _How could I say no to him like that?_

"Just keep this between you and me. I don't want to well you know.."

"Master~ I won't tell a soul~!" Erza wrapped his arms around me, pressing his cheek just above my cock.

 **Erza**

"How about we take a shower? Get ourselves all cleaned up?" I pulled away from my master, I was so excited, we'll be closer than ever after our stay here.

 _Maybe I could even tell him how much I love him.. probably not I'm guilting him into doing this he won't like knowing that he put his head on the chopping block to fill my perverted dream._

"Great idea master! I'll wash you~~ and you can wash me~!" My master sighed as crawled out of bed and stood next to the bed with my hands on my hips letting my master examine me.. "Come on master~"

I tried to keep myself from smirking as my master slowly got out of bed, his cock still hard as ever. He walked up to me and I hugged him, pressing my body against the hard flesh. I looked up to him and smiled, letting my hands fall down his back and rubbed his cheeks.

They felt so good in my hand but I went back to business, holding my master's hand as we went into the bathroom. I bent over, even though I didn't actually have to, and started running the water. I teased my master a bit, swaying my hips from side to side and arching my back as I watched the water fill the vacuum bath.

 **Kanan**

 _If I didn't know better I'd say Erza wants me..the sameway I want him.. but that's just my fantasy...a growing boy goes through many phases. This is just one of them._

 _So I should enjoy it due as long as I can~!_

 _No I have to contain myself until it passes._

 _There's no harm in helping our Erza, we'd be monsters if we denied him his innocent cravings._

 _But he doesn't love me.._

 _He loves you in the moment, and he's pretty happy since this was HIS idea, you're not gonna deny your loyal padawan are you?_

 _No...and Erza did tell me to...I guess it can't hurt right?_

Kanan slowly walked behind Erza, holding his cheeks and making the lad jolt up. Erza looked back at Kanan, who had a glazed over look in his eyes.

"M-master?"

"Don't worry Erza I'll do you proud."

"Should we get in the water first?"

Kanan's response was shoving a hard chunk of his cock into Erza, making his eyes bulge and jaw snap shut. Kanan held his student's hips, pulling them back as he gave thrusts free trust, in his own little world.

 **Erza**

 _Oh god! Oh god! Oh god!_

I clenched my teeth barely able to keep even one eye open as he took me again but with conviction. My hands were hardly on the wall in front of me, I tried moving my leg to take a step forward. A sudden moan left my mouth as Kanan used the new position to really drill into me.

I struggled moving the other leg into the tub u see the heavy fire my backside was receiving. I managed to get my other leg in the tub, I panted heavy as I laid my forehead on the wall, using my hands to spread my cheeks.

I groaned but letting out a swear, Kanan didn't seem to care he kept plowing away, he was starting to get more forceful. The sound of skin slapping against skin seemed to get louder and at a quickening pace.

"M-master sl-slow d-down." I begged as my master pushes my head against the stone wall, keeping an arm on my hips.

"This is what you wanted, I know that now."

I gasped as Kanan entered the tub to, closing the sliding door behind him.

 **Kanan**

I leaned back on the door and trusted upward into Erza, I heard such angelic music coming from him. I smirked, they say if you can make an angel swear you're in the clear but if you make it bleed you'll have to plead.

But I'm not worried, Erza looks so happy but also looks like he wants, no, needs more from me. I have to give him more, after I sample him.

I pulled out, knowing it would upset my angel but I plugged my hand in as a substitute, first it was three fingers but I needed to go deeper so I added more until my whole hand was inside Erza and was making him sing a beautiful melody.

I got on my knees, having a wide stance as I looked at Erza's prestige balls, I dragged my tongue across the beauties, earning a small tune from him. I opened my mouth and took both of them in my mouth, my tongue danced around them as my hand went elbow deep.

 **Erza**

I panted and moaned, my eyes were shut and refused to open with this much pleasure in their system. I couldn't believe what was happening it was like he was an entirely different person.

I never knew Kanan had a slide like this, it's driving me crazy. I feel like a puppet, he controls my every move and the deeper he goes the more permanent it feels.

I threw my head back and my jaw dropped as Kanan went deeper than I thought possible. I let out a loud groan trying to form words but failing, he continued to thrust his strong arm into me.

A part of me was glad that Kanan was being in to it with me, but another part wondered if I should've been less forward.

Though under all this strange pleasure I felt my body shift and a familiar feeling made itself known. I gasped and panted then I let out the loudest moan ever and passed out.

 **Kanan**

I watched the beautiful sight of Erza releasing himself into the tub, I took my arm out of him and returned my organ to it, it took a awhile for the hole to return to its previous beauty but that didn't bother me, I didn't stop thrusting from once I entered him.

He wasn't as verbal as he used to be but he was so beautiful, how could I just leave him alone with the water. I pulled Erza's body as it was against mine. His back as was against my stomach, I watched his face, it looked so surreal and so peaceful.

I did that, I brought peace to my angel, I promise to do it every time we make love.

My hands wrapped around Erza's waist; I kept thrusting hoping he could feel me in his dreams, bringing him peace and pleasure.

It must be because his organ was still hard, my hand slid down his angelic body to his pipe and stroked it. It felt amazing, holding and pleasuring such a divine tool.

I panted and sunk my teeth inside his holy flesh, i sunk them deep enough to leave a mark but not enough to pierce.

 **Erza**

I woke up in bed, I felt a sharp pain in my back. I groaned as I pushed myself up, trying to gather my strength. I gave up my body felt so heavy, I panted, I didn't know why I was so exhausted from just that.

"Erza, you've awoken? It's nice to see those beautiful eyes of yours."

I blushed as I turned my head, to see Kanan laying on top of me, staring into my eyes.

"Uhh thanks master...what are you doing?"

"You feel alseep so I accompanied you, your body is so heavenly~"

"Uh thanks master...are you feeling ok?"

"I feel great, and I'll feel better once I have another taste of your angelic form."

 _The fuck? Who says that?_

"Master...you sure you're ok? You acting a bit...odd."

"You shouldn't be worried about me, though it's so sweet of you to, you should just focus on staying conscious longer. I can only have so much fun win a sleeping angel."

"Uhh I think we should go to the pool."

"Wonderful, wanna go naked? showing off that wonderful body you have."

"Tempting but I don't want to get kicked out of here."

"Such a well behaved boy, it's one of the things that makes you so alluring." Kanan buries his nose in my hair and takes a deep inhale. I blushed slightly, I'm not entirely sure on how feel about what's going on.

"Yeah so about that pool, you in?"

"Most definitely my angel."

"Uhuh...well ya gotta let me up.."

Kanan sighed as he rolled off me, I got up and went to get something I could use as a swimsuit. I came to use some boxers; they didn't pull off the shape of me expect for my ass but I was ok with that.

 **Kanan**

 _My Erza looks so cute in his makeshift swimsuit, I really don't want to wear anything, I don't even want to go but I do want Erza's mouth._

 _Can an angel like dirty acts? Does it make him unpure or just more humane?...more humane._

I walked over to Erza and kissed him on the lips, I held his head, I didn't want to let go until he could hardly breathe. I waited fives seconds after watching him struggle before letting him go. I licked my lips as he took in deep breaths, his mouth could probably fit all of me.

I grabbed my Erza, and looked into his eyes, I took his hand entwined it with mine before pressing myself more against him.

"I want you.."

"Uhh aren't you tired? I'm tired."

"I need you..."

"That's very sweet I need you too but about the pool-" _I knew it, you are here just for me, I've never felt something like this for anyone before, I don't anyone has felt like this since h intensity can't be causes by something human._

"I'm going to own you."

"Wait huh?" I locked lips with my Erza once more, this time I let my hands pull down his underwear. _Such a divine being, being so humane, I'm home my Erza I truly am. So I will repay you by giving you the best of me, I can see it in your beautiful eyes, you want me too._

"It's okay Erza, I'll take good care of you, because I love you and I know you aren't allowed to state your inner desires but I'm here and you can whisper to me what you want."

"How about the pool?"

"In a public place? If you insist my love."

"That's not what I meant, that's not what I meant!"

 **Erza**

He barely managed to put on his underwear, his cock didn't want to be anyway else but inside me. He held my hand and practically flew to the pool, which he needed help finding, I tried objecting but not when anyone else was around, I don't want him to in trouble.

When he came to the pool which had a few people in it he took off his underwear and pushed me in before jumping in after me. I rose and watched, people were looking at me but it didn't seem negative, just confused but happy, so I just waved and they went back to their business after waving/ smiling back.

When I felt my underwear being pulled down I knew what was coming so I tried to hold my breath so I wouldn't make a sound. Kanan aline's himself with me and he made a sudden and instant connection, causing me to gasp loudly.

I blushed as waved to the people that looked at the weird kid with the very handsome man behind him.

"May...maybe we should go in the corner?" I tried to say without choking on my words as he never stopped thrusting into me.

 **Kanan**

"Sure my angel~" I wrapped my unworthy arms around my angel and walked backwards into a corner. I had a hand go underwater and lift up my fair Erza's leg, and he made the cutest sound as we resumed.

"K-kan-an." _He's so cute, he must really like it, I had a feeling he would. Only if I knew this months ago we could be together all the time and play daredevil with the others walking about the ship, leaving the door slightly open._

My other hand grasped Erza's member and now I knew for certain. He was enjoying it.

"Do you feel good my Erza~?" I whispered in his ear, he gave soft sounds of enjoyment but that wasn't enough. "Tell me Erza, tell me how much you love this Erza, you naughty angel, I love you so much, so tell me how much you like this."

"I-I- want you to kiss m-me."

My eyes widened but I wasn't about to upset my angel now. I held his hair back and kissed him. He was more into this than I thought, his tongue was all over mine, caressing it and sharing his heavenly pleasure with me.

My hands hipped his legs, holding them up so I could give him more pleasure as our tongues danced together. I moaned in tune with him and felt his body tighten around me. He gave a seductive cry through our kiss, I knew I did good and he reached that plain of ultimate pleasure.

 **Erza**

I broke away from his lips, I panted heavily as my climaxed passed. I felt wonderful, I was at a loss of words as my body couldn't take it. It was the dawn of a beautiful new chapter; _now if I could get him to be rougher be a truly naughty angle my life will be complete, oh and stopping the empire is something to._

Unfortunately, we were pulled apart by what looked like security, my master was wrapped in a robe and dragged off. I was seen by what I think was the closest thing they had to a doctor but I was fine, not really they dragged him off before he could finish inside me.

What followed next was a whole ordeal that I didn't care for Kanan was locked away but he would be let out after a few year, though I went to visit him when I could.

I sat on a seat across from him, we were separated by thick glass or plastic who really cares though. I grabbed the phone next to me and he did the same.

"Hey master.."

"I'm not your master...now I'm just a felon." _A hot felon, one I long to ravage me once again._

"You're always be my master, and even you get out you won't have to worry about those laws because I'll be ya know legal."

"You still want to be with me? Why?"

"Because master, I love you and I always will. Plus, it was my fault that your locked up anyway."

"No it's my fault I couldn't control myself and I got what I deserved."

"And when you get out I'll give you what you deserve...to finish.. inside me~".

Kanan stared at me wide eyed as I stood up, smiling widely before walking away.

 **THE END**

 **FLAMINGO MESSAGE:** The basic idea of this was going to be "What could be, if only he" but it was already weird so I turned it into its own thing.


End file.
